Criminal Minds one shots
by amandaholmes
Summary: A few one shots written about the characters in Criminal Minds. Some are shorter then others.
1. Chapter 1

You squealed when the intruders busted through the back window, and even though you were panicking. Aaron had a blank look on his face, "They're such a typical duo. You can tell the older brother is dominant and the other guy is the submissive. By the end of the move you know the submissive will try to save the couple."

"You don't know that," You quickly said while moving to stay closer to him. You love horror movies but something about break in movies got to you. Maybe because it was something that could easily happen to anyone, and thanks to Reid's long explanation on how common it is led to you panicking right this moment.

"Y/N are you okay?" He asked when he noticed you were trembling, and you screamed when the guy came out of the closet. Due to your paranoia it was a part of the reason you had to always have the door closed in the house. It's easy to hear the door opening.

It didn't help that a few months ago someone tried to break in, and attack you and Aaron. Luckily Aaron was able to stop him before he caused us any harm but you haven't fully gotten over the situation.

You were sucked in a sharp breath when suddenly the tv turned off. You thought that the power went out until you saw that Aaron just turned off the tv.

"How about we just go to bed?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"But we haven't finished the movie," You said before you felt him lean over and kiss you gently.

"You're obviously still bothered by what happened, and that is perfectly fine. You don't have to act brave around me. If you're not ready to watch stuff like this then that's fine. Why do you think I added more security to the home?" He said softly.

"You did it to keep me safe," You said softly and gave him a smile.

"I did it so you would feel safer. I already know that you are safe, because I know you can fight too. You just have to believe in yourself," He said.

"What if something happens and you're not here?" You whispered.

"I know you will stop at nothing to keep Jack safe, and I know you'll be just fine. I just wish you believed that too," He said before kissing your cheek.

"Now let's go to bed," He led you towards the bedroom and you immediately got under the covers.

"Want me to check under the bed for monsters?" He teased while trying not to laugh.

You laughed and threw an extra pillow at him, "No you jerks, just come to bed."

"Yes ma'am," He said while crawling into the bed to lay beside you.

"Good night baby," He whispered.

"Good night my love." You whispered back before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You've been working at the BAU for about a month now, but you were just low level analyst. You helped the team from time to time, but you mostly stayed behind with Garcia. However that didn't mean you didn't get to spend time with them, especially Dr. Spencer Reid.

You've spent so much time with him that you actually wanted to ask him out, but every time you go the courage to something happened. The first time Derek interrupted you, the second time a case came along, or you got the courage right before he was going to leave.

One night the team came in late, but Spencer stayed for a few more hours. After being pushed into the bullpen by Garcia you had no choice but to ask. You walked up to his desk and froze.

"Oh hey [Y/n] I didn't see you there?" He said smiling.

You couldn't bring yourself to ask, because you were to socially awkward and afraid you were say the wrong thing when you asked him.

"Uh [y/n] are you okay?" He asked while standing up and walking towards you. You realized you probably looked really frightened so you tried to relax.

You relaxed so much that you were at least able to get the sentence out. "Will you go out with me? I mean like date. I mean you don't have to if you don't want." You were speaking so fast that you didn't realize that Spencer was grabbing his bag and coat.

You gasped when you saw it, and blushed madly. You quickly turned around and started to walk towards the door before you felt someone touch your arm. You turned around to see Spencer smiling.

"Where you going? I thought we were going to go on a date?" He asked.

"Oh you want to tonight? Not that I have a problem with that. Uhm just let me grab my things." You turned to go back to Garcia's office to see she was still waiting for you.

"Details. Now!" She said while she watched you grab your things.

"I'll call you after he drops me off," You winked at her, and before you left you could hear her saying finally.


End file.
